Twelve Kisses
by WeasleyIsMyKing540
Summary: Everybody thinks that the kiss in outside the Room Of Requirement was Ron and Hermione's first kiss. What you don't know is that Ron and Hermione have been sharing kisses since year one. A missing moments story accounting twelve very important kisses over the years. From the most innocent, to the most embarrassing, to the most intimate. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE READ AND REVIEW :
1. Chapter 1: The Injured Kiss

Welcome To Twelve Kisses!

This is going to be about a 13 chapter long story guaranteed. Some chapters may be short, some will contain excerpts from the books, some may contain direct quotes from the movies. It's just something that I thought would be cute. I mean it's about Ron and Hermione. Of course it's going to be cute.

This has been edited and revamped for Wattpad, and soon this edited and revamped version will be done on FFN as well.

I don't own anything but the majority of the plot. Everything else belongs to my mama in my head J.K. Rowling.

Hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Injured Kiss

Hermione was in a panic. Harry had just went ahead of her to take on Snape for the Stone, but Ron had fallen and hit his head on the hard marble chessboard after being taken by the Queen.

She ran into the room where Ron was still laying on the ground. Debris was all around him, a nasty bump on the side of his head was producing blood.

"Ron?" exclaimed Hermione. 'Ron please wake up, oh please wake up! Harry has gone ahead and I'm scared!"

Ron was motionless. Breathing, but motionless.

Hermione started to panic. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed at the top of her lungs. "RONALD WEASLEY YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

Ron's eyes popped open. They darted around quickly as he was trying to realize where on earth he was.

'What happened?' he thought. 'Oe, my head! Okay Ron, focus. Chess, check, floor, Harry...Harry? Hermione?'

"Hermione?" moaned Ron as he focused on the bushy haired blob on front of him, slowly turning into Hermione.

"Ron! You're awake!" Hermione cried, latching onto Ron, causing his arm to hurt.

"Hermione...please..." winced Ron.

"Oh! Oh I'm so sorry. I'm just happy that you woke up! I was scared here by myself."

"By yourself? Where's Harry?"

"He had to go ahead. There was only enough potion for one of us to go through."

"Potion?"

"Never mind. Long story, I'll tell you when we get out of here if...oh goodness Ron! How will we get out?" asked Hermione, frantically.

"Help me up will ya?" asked Ron holding out his hand.

Hermione took his hand and helped him up as best she could. Ron then pushed himself up the rest of the way.

"Looks like we are going back the way we came doesn't it?" asked Hermione.

"Yup, sure does." said Ron as he clutched his right arm, the realization that he had broken it from the fall had set in.

"And does that mean you have to fly us on that broom?"asked Hermione pointing to the broom on the floor.

"No. WE have to fly it." said Ron.

Hermione gasped. "But Ron, I'm no good at brooms. You know that!"

"And I'm no good at brooms with just one arm,Hermione. I'm sure if we both work together, we can get out safely. What do you say?" said Ron sticking out his good hand.

Hermione looked at his hand and then at his face. His deep blue eyes looked filled with confidence and hope. Sure they could do this together. They could do anything. They just finished proving that.

Hermione picked up the broom and then took Ron's hand and shook it. Ron smiled and took the broom from Hermione, mounting it.

"Okay, now you sit in front of me and hold the broom firmly with your right hand. I'll put my left hand over yours. You'll have to hold on tightly with your other hand below it because I can't hold you. I'll help you steer. We can do this yeah?"

Hermione nodded, her body trembling.

Ron sensed her fear and tried to reassure her as best as a 12 year old boy could. "I won't let you fall. If you slip, I'll try hard to catch you." he said with a small laugh that Hermione returned.

Once they got their bearings, they kicked off at the same time and flew into the air. They were wobbly at first, but eventually they steadied themselves, flying the broom quite well as they flew through the room with the keys, through the trapdoor that lead to Fluffy, and out of the room, into the 3rd floor corridor.

As soon as they touched ground the two ran as quickly as they could to McGonagall's office to alert her of what happened. She sent them to the infirmary to get checked as she wrote to Dumbledore, and set off to round up some teachers.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey had Ron drink a potion for mending broken bones and a potion for the pain, and patched him up. She then gave Hermione a potion for her nerves and patched her up as well. She ordered the two of them to stay overnight and then went to bed herself.

Hermione went over to Ron's bed. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Still stings though, my arm." said Ron, trying not to show that despite the pain potion, his arm was still in agony.

Hermione smiled, seeing right through his façade. "My mum used to kiss my hurts when I was younger. Made them feel better." she said and then she placed a small kiss on Ron's right arm.

Ron looked at Hermione as if she was odd. What kind of strange muggle bull- oh wait...

"Hey...it actually feel a bit better." said Ron grinning. "That's some crazy muggle thing you got going on Hermione."

Hermione laughed and went back over to her bed and laid down.

"Ron?"

"Yeah Hermione?"

"Do you think Harry will be okay?"

No answer.

"Ron?"

"I think so. I'm sure the teachers have found him standing victorious over Snape's dead body right now." laughed Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, that is cruel!" huffed Hermione.

"I know. Now stop worrying and go to sleep."

"Goodnight, Ron."

"Night, Mione."


	2. Chapter 2: The Wake Up Kiss

This chapter is pretty short. It wasn't much to say as it's just Ron talking to a petrified Hermione.

* * *

Year Two: The Wake Up Kiss

Harry and Ron stared at their petrified friend. Why Hermione? She didn't deserve this. Well, none of them really deserved it. Mrs. Norris maybe, but Hermione shouldn't have been laying there.

"You coming mate? I'm going to go and talk to Wood and let him know exactly what's going on before he starts crying." said Harry, glumly.

"No mate." said Ron quietly. "You go ahead. I'll be along. I just need to sit here for a minute."

Harry nodded. "Come back to us Hermione." he said rubbing her hand and then walking out the door.

Ron sat there and stared at Hermione. It hadn't even been 2 hours ago that they were sitting and laughing over remembering Ginny's silly telegram that she made Harry for Valentine's Day. Actually, Ron was laughing about it and Hermione was scolding him. And now, she was lying stiff as a board in a hospital bed.

"Mione? Hermione?"said Ron seeing if Hermione would show some sign of her hearing him. Nothing.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want to let you know that I'm angry as hell at you. Why didn't you come with me? I know you were annoyed that I was making fun of my sister, but you knew what was happening. You knew that this Heir of Slytherin bastard was looking for kids like you. Why, why, why did you do this to yourself?"

"I need to stop blaming you. This isn't really your fault. You didn't know he would strike. It was my fault for leaving you behind in the library. I got bored and tired of staring at words, so I left. And now you're like this. That was very selfish of me. I should have been there to protect you. Instead I was thinking about how I would rather be outside instead of a stuffy old library. That's my problem. I need to study harder like you. Maybe it will help with my poor decision making."

"I don't like seeing you like this. It's like you're dead. But thank Merlin you aren't. If you died, I wouldn't know what I would do. You're my best friend. Harry is too, but I would miss you a lot. Hell, I miss you right now. I wouldn't mind you yelling at me over something dumb, or nagging me to do my homework, or laughing at one of my jokes."

"You have got to wake up. You can't stay like this forever. I won't allow you to. Mione, please."

Ron thought about that muggle thing that Hermione had told him about called a movie. Something about fairies and a girl sticking her finger on a needle and falling into a deep sleep and some prince bloke came along and kissed her, breaking the spell and waking her up.

Well, Ron was no prince. But maybe, just maybe...

Ron got up and kissed Hermione on her forehead. He looked at her to see if there was any movement.

There wasn't any.

Disappointed, Ron patted Hermione's shoulder and walked out of the door.

These Mandrakes had better hurry up and grow. He wanted his best friend back.


	3. Chapter 3: The Not So First Kiss

Third year is skipped. They did way too much arguing and icing each other out for a kiss to take place lol

Everything in **bold** is taken directly from Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire and is not my own writing.

Those words in _italics_ are thoughts.

* * *

Year Four: The Not So First Kiss

Ron had never hated a person more in his entire life than Viktor Krum. That big Bulgarian bastard.

 _'How dare he stroll his cocky ass in here with Hermione!'_ ranted Ron in his head. ' _Who the hell does he think he is? Hermione is my best friend, not bloody Krum's. She hardly knows this old ass man and she's fawning all over him.'_

 _'So that's why she didn't want to tell me who her date was. She knew I would have forbidden her to go with him. Not that I can control Hermione or anything. I wouldn't want to do that. Maybe forbidden is too harsh a word…"_

 _'Look at them. He can't even bloody dance. The great prat. He barely picked Hermione up in that last turn. Are those muscles just for show, old man? Hermione is as light as a bloody pigmy puff, how the fuck can you not lift her?'_

 _'I know she isn't bringing that huge git over here. Annnnnd she is. Dammit. I have to play nice. Wait no I don't. Fuck that.'_

 **It's hot, isn't it?" said Hermione, fanning herself with her hand. "Viktor's just gone to get some drinks."**

 **Ron gave her a withering look. "Viktor?" he said. "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?"**

 **Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What's up with you?" she said.**

 **"If you don't know," said Ron scathingly, "I'm not going to tell you."**

 **Hermione stared at him, then at Harry, who shrugged.**

 **"Ron, what - ?"**

 **"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You -you're -" Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime, "fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"**

 **Hermione's mouth fell open.**

 **"Don't be so stupid!" she said after a moment. "The enemy! Honestly - who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"**

 **Ron chose to ignore this. "I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"**

 **"Yes, he did," said Hermione, the pink patches on her cheeks glowing more brightly. "So what?"**

 **"What happened - trying to get him to join spew, were you?"**

 **"No, I wasn't! If you really want to know, he - he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!"**

 **Hermione said this very quickly, and blushed so deeply that she was the same color as Parvati's robes.**

 **"Yeah, well - that's his story," said Ron nastily.**

 **"And what's that supposed to mean?"**

 **"Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with. . . . He's just trying to get closer to Harry - get inside information on him - or get near enough to jinx him -"**

 **Hermione looked as though Ron had slapped her. When she spoke, her voice quivered.**

 **"For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Harry, not one -"**

 **Ron changed tack at the speed of light.**

 **"Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cozy little library sessions -"**

 **"I'd never help him work out that egg!" said Hermione, looking outraged. "Never. How could you say something like that - I want Harry to win the tournament. Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?"**

"Uh...I'm not in this..." said Harry, slowly as he threw up his hands.

 **"You've got a funny way of showing it," sneered Ron.**

 **"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" said Hermione hotly.**

 **"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," said Ron.**

 **"Don't call him Vicky!"**

 **Hermione jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. Ron watched her go with a mixture of anger and satisfaction on his face.**

 **"Are you going to ask me to dance at all?" Padma asked him.**

 **"No," said Ron, still glaring after Hermione.**

 **"Fine," snapped Padma, and she got up and went to join Parvati and the Beauxbatons boy, who conjured up one of his friends to join them so fast that Harry could have sworn he had zoomed him there by a Summoning Charm.**

 **"Vare is Herm-own-ninny?" said a voice.**

 **Krum had just arrived at their table clutching two butterbeers.**

 **"No idea," said Ron mulishly, looking up at him. "Lost her, have you?"**

 **Krum was looking surly again.**

 **"Veil, if you see her, tell her I haff drinks," he said, and he slouched off.**

Harry looked at Ron and shook his head.

"Was all that necessary Ron?" he asked.

"What? Yes! Yes it bloody was! You should be angry too. What's wrong with you?" asked Ron.

"I don't exactly care, Ron. Meanwhile you're acting like a jealous prat." said Harry chuckling.

Ron's jaw dropped. "Me? Jealous? Of that pompous Bulgarian wanker? You're mental Harry!" said Ron as he got up and walked away.

* * *

Ron stormed up the stairs and to the common room. He sat down in a huff, angry and confused.

Jealous. Why would he be jealous? Okay so he's a world famous Quidditch player and he was... Well... just Ron. He wasn't jealous. Hermione should have been truthful about who was taking her to the ball. She shouldn't have gone with some grown man who would do whatever he wanted to manipulate the mind of a teenage girl. He better not be doing anything to his best friend.

For the next two hours, Ron sat on the couch, contemplating ways that he could beat Viktor Krum's ass. The portrait door opened and a giddy looking Hermione walked in. The instant she saw Ron's face, her smile disappeared.

"Back now are we?" questioned Ron. "Did you have fun with your bon bon Vicky?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, stop calling him that! Why are you acting like such a jerk?"

"I'm acting like a jerk?! What the hell! I'm not the one dancing and cavorting with my best mate's bloody competition. And what's worse, he's ancient!"

"He's 18 Ronald..."said Hermione in an annoyed voice.

"And you're barely 15!"

"Wow! Three measly years Ron!"

"Doesn't matter! He's way too old for you. He's just using you!"

Hermione glared daggers at Ron. "Using me?! Is that what you think?"

"Yeah! That's exactly what I think and I don't like it one bloody bit."

 **"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" yelled Hermione; her hair was coming down out of its elegant bun now, and her face was screwed up in anger.**

 **"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back. "What's that?"**

 **"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"**

 **"Well," he sputtered, looking thunderstruck, "well - that just proves - completely missed the point -"**

"I didn't miss any point! You're the one who isn't getting it!" yelled Hermione.

"Whatever. Enjoy snogging the enemy." scoffed Ron.

"I did not snog him!"

"But you kissed him, didn't you?!" yelled Ron.

"And if I did?! What's it to you? It wasn't even that serious!"

"Oh really?"

Hermione grabbed face and gave Ron a five second peck on the lips.

"That's all it was in case you were wondering! A meaningless peck!" yelled Hermione, somewhat stunned by her own actions.

Ron stared wide eyed. Did Hermione really just kiss him? Hell, did she even realize what she had done?

Ron decided that maybe the situation needed to be de-escalated.

"Look, can we stop shouting at each other? I don't want to argue with you. Sorry for yelling. If that's all it was then I'm sorry for saying otherwise. It's just that you're my best friend, and I would hate for some cheeky grown man to take advantage of you. That's all." said Ron, trying to calm both himself as well as her down.

Hermione's expression softened. "I actually appreciate that. Sorry for yelling too. Can we just forget this ever happened?"

'No' thought Ron.

"Sure Mione, let's just drop it."

Hermione gave Ron a small smile.

"Oh, and sorry for just kissing you like that. That wasn't right." said Hermione blushing.

Ron found himself blushing as well. "It's okay. Could have been worse. My first kiss could have been wasted on someone who kissed like the giant squid."

The two friends laughed. However, in the backs of their minds they wondered exactly how meaningless their peck on the lips was.


	4. Chapter 4: The Good Luck Kiss

Everything in **bold** is taken directly from Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix and is not my own writing.

* * *

Year Five: The Good Luck Kiss

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table watching a very nervous Ron pick at his bacon and eggs that she had just placed in front of him.

"Ron, you have to eat something." she told him as she rubbed his back.

Ron stared at the plate with no desire to eat a thing. He appreciated Hermione's help in trying to get him to calm his nerves, but he just couldn't shake the feeling that he was going to mess up.

Why did his first game have to be against bloody Slytherin? He already knew that Draco had something foul up his sleeve. Slytherin never played fair.

He wished he could just curl up in bed and stay there until the game was over. Hell, he wished he hadn't tried out. What was he thinking? What was Angelina thinking in choosing him?

Maybe it was because he was the twins brother and that she and them were best friends. Her and Fred were dating, so maybe she felt obligated. He knew he was rubbish, so of course Angelina had seen. Obviously she hadn't been thinking clearly, otherwise she would have given the position to someone else.

"Ron?" said Hermione in a sing-song voice, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He looked over at her and seen that she had a spoonful of cereal in her hand, flying it around like he was a baby.

"Come on Ron." said Hermione with a huge grin on her face. "Here comes the broom trying to get inside the broom closet. Open your mouth and let it innnnnnnnn"

Ron couldn't help but laugh. It was so silly, so adorable, so Hermione. He rolled his eyes and obeyed, allowing Hermione to 'fly' the food into his mouth.

Hermione smiled. "Am I going to have to feed you the rest? I can get quite loud you know."

"No." said Ron taking the spoon from her hand. "I think I can take it from here. But thanks."

"Anytime."said Hermione with a chuckle.

Ron sat there and ate the rest of his cereal, as well as everything else Hermione had gotten for him. Then he, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny walked to the door of the great hall and prepared to walk down to the quidditch pitch.

Ron froze midway. He felt as if his feet weighed 1,000 lbs each, as he found himself unable to move them.

"Come on Ron." said Harry. "Don't wanna be late to your first of many wins."

 **Ron had ambled over to them looking lost and desperate.**

 **"Good luck, Ron," said Hermione, standing on tiptoe and kissing him on the cheek. "And you, Harry-"**

Ron felt like he was in a dream. Did Hermione really just kiss him on the cheek? It's not like she kissed Harry also. She kissed him only, and wished him good luck. And thought he was still nervous, he found that the nerves for the game he had went completely out the window, and was replaced by Hermione's kiss.

 **Ron seemed to come to himself slightly as they walked back across the Great Hall. He touched the spot on his face where Hermione had kissed him, looking puzzled, as though he was not quite sure what had just happened.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Goodnight Kiss

Year Five: The Goodnight Kiss

Ron sat down in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place. His mind was racing with thoughts of his father, and he felt as if he just wanted to be alone.

He was thankful that his father was alive, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he had almost lost him. Forever.

Ron was pretty close to his dad. They both had a fascination for muggle things (a fascination enhanced even more by his friendship with Hermione) and before Hogwarts, he used to spend hours with him in his shed where Arthur kept all his muggle trinkets. They would bond over trying to figure out what the item was for and if they could get something to work, how to tweak it for wizarding use.

His dad seemed to be the only one besides Bill who understood him sometimes. He was the one who knew all his secrets. Especially the major one about his female best friend.

Hermione had knocked and let herself into the drawing room carrying a teatray. "I thought we could have some tea together but if you're not up for it.." she said in a low voice.

Ron quickly got up and helped her with the tray, taking it from her, setting it down on the table, and sitting back down. Hermione gave him a small smile and poured them both glasses of tea. She prepared both glasses. Honey in hers, four spoonfuls of sugar in Ron's.

The two sipped on the tea in silence, each not knowing exactly what to say, but each wanting to say everything that was on their minds.

"I know you said that you didn't like to sky," began Ron. "But why did you really come? Not that I don't enjoy your company, of course."

Hermione looked down at her cup. "It's 'ski'. And because why wouldn't I? My best friend's father got seriously hurt. I would have felt like a complete git if I was off having fun and you were here feeling bad. And I kinda felt like... like maybe you needed me."

Ron smiled. "I did actually. And I appreciate you being here for me. You know how Harry is when he broods. It's hard to talk to him. And I don't want to do the same, so I'm glad I have you to talk to."

Hermione blushed. She was pleased that Ron was happy that she was there with him. She wished that she could be there for him even more.

But one shouldn't be having thoughts like that about their best friend.

"I don't want to go back to school." said Ron.

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready for all the questions and shit that me and my siblings are gonna be bombarded with. I don't want to sit there and hear whatever fucked up lie Umbridge is gonna make up to justify what happened to my dad. I think I would stab her with her own blood quill." said Ron with a small smirk.

"Ronald, that's not nice." said Hermione with a tiny grin.

"If I stayed an extra week here, would you stay with me?" asked Ron looking into Hermione's deep brown eyes.

Hermione thought about the question. Impossible! This was OWL's year and they all needed all the schooling they could get. On the other hand, the stress that Ron was currently under was too much for a fifteen year old to bare alone. And if she needed him, she knew that he would drop everything and be there for her.

"Of course I would. No question." said Hermione.

Ron smiled at her. He was starting to feel as if his stomach was doing flip flops, but in a good way. He felt as if he could fly on his own. It was at that moment that he knew that he could count on Hermione to be there for him no matter what.

A sudden urge came over him. Something that he would usually try to ignore, but the fight was way too strong.

He leaned over to Hermione and gave her a loving kiss on the cheek. Hermione felt as if her face has caught on fire. Her heart had dropped down to her tummy and she felt as if she was going to faint.

"Goodnight Hermione." whispered Ron. He was too nervous about what he did to stick around, so he simply walked out of the room.

Hermione sat there, blushing, touching the spot where Ron's lips had graced her face.

"Goodnight Ron." she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6: The Distracted Kiss

Year Six: The Distracted Kiss

'Why? Why why why? Of all things I could have smelled in that cauldron, why did I smell him?!' thought Hermione.

Potions class had just let out and Professor Slughorn had introduced the class to Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. She couldn't believe what she had smelled.

Of course the first two smells made sense. The first being fresh parchment. Her love of learning. She loved that smell that she only really got the first day of classes. Spreading out parchment that had only been touched by her, no drops of ink or squibbles on it. It was ready to be written on, ready to be filled up with knowledge.

The second smell made sense as well. Freshly mown grass. The first day she came to the Burrow. That was the first thing she smelled when she was dropped off there. The summer breeze blew that smell into her nose and her mind memorized it so she knew that every time she smelled that, she was at her second home.

But the third smell is what threw her off. Ron's shampoo. She remembered that she had smelled it strongly once when he had fallen asleep on her shoulder after a quidditch practice. It smelled of clean and apples. She remembered breathing that smell in that day, and it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

But why would she smell Ron? Maybe it was her nose playing tricks on her. After all, Ron wasn't too far behind her when she smelled the potion. However, the strength of the smell would have had him to had been right up under her. So that couldn't be it.

This was all very confusing to Hermione. After all, Ron was her one of her best friends. Actually, if she really thought about it, he was a lot closer to her than Harry was. She was around Ron a lot more than Harry, especially since 4th year. She had spent weeks at the Burrow with him before Harry arrived, as well as weeks with him at Grimmauld Place before Harry arrived there as well. Whenever Harry was in one of his moods, Ron was always with her, unless she was with Ginny. Ron knew things about her that Harry didn't. And with Harry, she always felt like she was his big sister. She never had that feeling with Ron.

Hermione sighed. She knew it. She had always known it. She was in love with her best friend.

And she didn't know what to do about it.

Should she tell him? What if he rejected her? She probably wasn't even his type. She wasn't insanely gorgeous and blonde like Fleur. That's what he went for wasn't it? Her breasts wasn't as big as the barmaid Rosmerta that Ron ogled every time they went to the Three Broomsticks. Ron couldn't be that shallow though, could he?

Hermione couldn't seem to think of anything else. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was about to crash into an equally distracted Ron until she slammed into him, causing him to fall backwards as she fell forward onto him. Their lips collided with each others as Ron had hit the floor and Hermione's face had landed on his.

It wasn't as quick as the peck that she had given him 4th year, nor was it as tender and sweet as the kiss Ron had given her on the cheek Christmas 5th year. It was indeed a surprise.

And it actually hurt.

Once Hermione realized what was going on, she broke the "kiss" and looked at Ron, who was just as stunned as she was. The two just stared at each other, Hermione still laying on top of Ron as the two of them tried to work out what had happened.

"Bloody hell Hermione." said Ron. "You're crushing my prefect badge into my chest."

Hermione snapped out of it. "Oh no. I'm so sorry Ron!" she said, quickly getting up off of him and smoothing out her skirt.

"It's fine. Next time you want to kiss me, be more gentle about it." said Ron as he got up laughing.

"You're insufferable" said Hermione laughing along with him. She was happy that he hadn't taken offense to their accident.

"I was actually on my way to meet up with Ginny. Wanna come?" said Ron.

"Sure. I was doing the same thing actually. I just got sidetracked. The potions lesson and all."

Ron blushed at those words. "Yeah. Barmy wasn't it? That love potion."

"Yeah. It was pretty weird. What did you smell?" asked Hermione.

"I smelled a new quaffle, Mum's cherry pie, and...something else. I couldn't really place the third one." said Ron, ears turning as red as his hair.

"Yeah, me neither." said Hermione. I guess the third smell is something that we have to figure out yeah?"

"I guess so." said Ron. "Come on, Ginny. should be coming out of Transfiguration"

The two walked towards McGonagall's class in silence. Each deep in thought again. Hermione was trying to figure out why the "kiss" despite hurting a bit felt so good.

And Ron had finally figured out what the third smell was.

Hermione's brown sugar lotioned skin.


	7. Chapter 7: The Hidden Kiss

Year Six: The Hidden Kiss

Hermione walked off in a huff. Stupid Cormac. What the hell was she even thinking asking that vile pervert to Slughorn's party?!

Oh yeah that's right. Ron was too busy getting his face sucked off by Lavender Brown.

She still could not believe that had happened. One day the two of them were excited to be attending Slughorn's Christmas party together. And the next day she was attacking Ron with canaries for snogging Lavender.

How did everything go downhill so quickly? What was wrong with her? Did her feelings mean nothing to him? He had to have known how she felt about him now.

She stopped and rested against a wall, trying to catch her breath. She heard footsteps and stiffened up.

"Ah, I found you my little minx." said Cormac McLaggan approaching Hermione.

"Look, I just want to go back to the tower." said Hermione looking for an escape. There wasn't any.

"It was rude of you to leave me under the mistletoe like that, Granger." said Cormac, putting his hands against the wall on either side of Hermione.

"Cormac leave me alone." said Hermione in a frightened voice.

"Why would I do something silly like that?" said Cormac, trying to kiss her as Hermione turned from it, eyes tightly shut.

"Because she said told you to." said an enraged voice from behind.

Hermione opened her eyes and managed to peek around Cormac to see an extremely angry Ron, pointing his wand at him. She immediately ducked out of Cormac's arms and ran over to Ron, hiding behind his back, something that she normally wouldn't do. However, she was truly afraid of what would have happened had he not shown up.

Cormac turned around and glared at Ron. "Weasley, this is none of your business." he said.

"Hermione is my best friend therefore it is all of my business." growled Ron. 'If I catch you even breathing in her direction ever again, I will hex you so hard your future children will feel it. Now get the hell out of here before you get a detention. And that's 50 points from Gryffindor. You can explain to McGonagall how you lost them due to your sexual harassment."

Cormac sneered at Ron but didn't say anything. He walked back towards the party, ego very much bruised.

* * *

Hermione sighed and leaned against the wall once again, relieved that Ron had saved her from Merlin knows what Cormac was planning on doing.

"Why Mione?" said Ron. "Why the bloody hell did you go with that prat?"

Hermione was annoyed. "Are you blaming me for what almost happened?"

"No. But you know he's a fucking perv. You're smarter than this."

"I thought you were smarter too. Remember you were the person I ORIGINALLY invited!"

"I still would have went with you despite Lavender! You're my friend. Why would you think me having a girlfriend would have stopped me?"

"BECAUSE I WASN'T TRYING TO GO AS JUST FRIENDS RONALD!" yelled Hermione, glaring hard at Ron.

Ron's jaw dropped as he processed what Hermione had just said.

"This is all your fault. Why did you have to kiss that cow?"

"My fault?! Why did you bloody lie to me?!"

"Lie to you?"

"Yeah. About you and your precious Bulgarian bon bon Vicky! You told me all you did was peck him, when Ginny told me all of it!"

Hermione was flabbergasted. "Are you kidding me?! What did she say?"

"She said that you and your Krum bum snogged! You could have told me the bloody truth Hermione. I would have told you! And you still write the old bloody git. "

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Again with this Ron? I swear to you that I didn't lie! I never have snogged him and I have no intentions to! Why is it so hard to believe me when I tell you? And yes I do write him still. He is after all my FRIEND! Nothing more!"

"A likely story..." mumbled Ron.

"Why Ronald why? Why are you still hung up on a meaningless kiss that only lasted not more than two seconds that DIDN'T MEAN A THING FROM TWO YEARS AGO?!"

"BECAUSE HERMIONE!" shouted Ron, and not knowing what to say or do, he pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her.

Before realizing what she was doing, she put her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him back. Ron's lips melted into hers as he kissed her with as much passion as he felt.

Her tongue licked against Ron's lips, begging to be inside. He obliged, opening his mouth and letting her in. Their tongues wrestled with each other as Ron pressed into Hermione. She held onto his shirt as she reached behind her and opened the door to a classroom that they were near.

She pulled him into the classroom and closed the door. They were back onto each other. The only thing holding Hermione up from floating away was Ron's strong arms and her back being against the wall.

This was perfect. This felt so right. She had never kissed anyone like this before in her life. If all she needed to do to live was to kiss Ron, she would do it forever.

Ron felt as if he was in one of his fantasies. He had longed to have Hermione in his arms snogging her senseless in a classroom, the common room, on his four poster bed, his room at the Burrow, in his treehouse, on the Quidditch pitch, and about a dozen other places. He was perfectly content with staying in that classroom with her for as long as they could, just being with other.

Unfortunately it couldn't happen.

"WON-WON? WHERE ARE YOU SWEETHEART?!"shrieked a high pitched voice in the hallway.

The two paused, lips still pressed against each others, as they reluctantly had to face the fact that this couldn't be happening.

"That would be your girlfriend." whispered Hermione, reluctantly pushing Ron away from her.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand. "Mione, I-"

"Don't. Please don't." said Hermione, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "We can't do this."

"But...But Hermione, I-"

"Ronald please! Don't do this to me. Your girlfriend is out there looking for you. I suggest you go to her." said Hermione, sadly.

"I don't want to." said Ron, caressing Hermione's cheek.

"I can't do this. I won't. And you shouldn't." she said moving Ron's hand from her face.

Ron stood firm, staring into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione felt the tears streaming down her face. "I'll just go then." she said, running out of the classroom, her heart breaking with every step she took.

Ron stared at the door as it closed, devastate,. He felt as if his entire world had just ran away from him. And it didn't seem to want to come back.


	8. Chapter 8: The Normal Teenagers Kiss

Year Six: The Normal Teenagers Kiss

The train ride back to King's Cross was quiet. Too quiet.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry sat together in a cabin in the back of the train. Usually that section was reserved for the Slytherins, but all of them, with the exception of a very select few, had went home before the funeral.

Ginny didn't want to be there at all having been dumped by Harry the day before. And for what? To be a hero and run around the world with her brother and Hermione. It wasn't fair.

Her mind was with someone else anyways, so she decided she really didn't care. She walked out of the cabin, leaving the trio to themselves.

Harry had left soon after stating that he needed to walk around a bit. So Ron and Hermione were left by themselves.

The two said nothing as they sat and watched the world rush past them. Soon, Hermione leaned back onto Ron, her head on his shoulder. Ron lifted his arm and put it around her. She moved her head so that it was now resting under his chin.

"Things aren't going to be the same are they?" asked Hermione.

Ron sighed. "Nope. We aren't safe anymore. Its funny how I used to think that Dumbledore was invincible. Only to be taken down by Snape, that greasy haired bitch."

"Language Ron...though I will agree with you. Dumbledore seemed more than a mere wizard. And now..."

Hermione turned her head and started crying into Ron's chest. Ron put his other arm around her, holding her and stroking her hair as she cried.

At 17 years old, he felt as if he had the entire world on his shoulders. This wasn't supposed to be happening. The only worries he was supposed to be having was whether or not he would make Head Boy or Quidditch captain. Weather or not he would graduate.

Instead he, Harry, and Hermione were going to be going on be going on a wild Horcrux chase going Merlin only knew where. He didn't know how long he and his friends would be out doing this. Could be days, weeks, months. Hell, even years.

"What do you think is going to happen?" asked Hermione, wiping her tears away.

Ron tried cheering Hermione up. "Well, we are going to start off by having an amazing summer, I think. Swimming, chess, Quidditch, and then Bill and Fleur's wedding."

Hermione smiled. "You know I'm not going to play Quidditch, Ronald."

"Oh but you will. You're getting on a broom, Mione. I'll make sure of that." laughed Ron, brushing Hermione's nose with his finger.

"We shall see. And after this amazing summer, then what?" asked Hermione, starting to feel better.

"We are going to find all the Horcruxes in a week, destroy them, stab Voldemort with a quill, killing him instantly, be worshipped by the wizarding world, and then go back to school and be real teenagers." said Ron confidently.

Hermione laughed. "That sounds wonderful. If only it would be true."

"You never know, it might happen. I for one would love it to. I would love to have a year with nothing but regular wizard teen problems."

"What about us?" asked Hermione.

Ron looked down at her. "What do you mean?"

"Would we be able to do normal teenage things together?" asked Hermione, blushing.

Ron smiled. Ever since he was poisoned and Hermione visited him, they had gotten closer. They both could tell the dynamics of their relationship had shifted into something that was more than a mere best friendship. However, neither of them had acted upon it. Sure, they would have liked to by now, but with everything that had happened this past week with the Death Eaters, Dumbledore's death, and now the upcoming hunt, they didn't know if they could, or even if they should.

"I would hope so." said Ron. "I would like to."

* * *

"Well, we still have about 30 minutes until the train stops." said Hermione, sitting up. "Let's do some normal teenage stuff now."

"Like what?"

"I dunno. What did you and...Lavender do?" said Hermione, her facial expression showing disgust at the blonde's name.

Ron winced. "Other than just snog, we really didn't do anything. She didn't pay attention to what I had to say. And when she talked, she might as well been talking to a bloody brick wall because I was not interested."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay. Well let's not do that then..I wouldn't want you to not listen to me."

"I always listen to you Hermione. Even when you think I'm not."

Hermione blushed. "Tell me a secret."

"A secret?"

"You do know what a secret is right Ron?"

"Don't get cheeky with me, woman" said Ron nudging Hermione. "Okay, a secret...hmmm...I saw my first set of boobs when I was 10."

Hermione gasped. "10? What were you doing looking at girls at age 10?"

"Hear me out before you call me a perv. When I was ten, the twins were twelve and I think Percy was about to turn 14, Fred had bribed me to break into Percy's room and steal this box of books out from under his bed. They told me that they were muggle comics, that they were exclusive, and we just had to read them. Well, I did manage to get the box, but there wasn't any comics in there."

"Oh...OH! Wow...I can't believe Percy would look at things like that." said Hermione, thinking about the stuffy yet studious 14 year old she had met in her first year and not being able to imagine him even being interested in girls. When he started dating Penelope Clearwater, everyone was shocked.

"Here's another secret. I used to think you liked Percy." said Ron.

"What? Me? And Percy?" said Hermione, scrunching her face.

"Well, actually it was the twins that put that idea in my head." said Ron. "They had said that they had a feeling that you liked a Weasley. I figured that since he was into books like you were, then the Weasley was him."

Hermione laughed. "Percy was okay, but he was a bit of a bore. I don't think I would be able to put up with him in a relationship."

"Really?"

"I like guys that make me laugh." said Hermione.

"Oh." said Ron. "So one of the twins then? George maybe, since Fred is spoken for?"

Hermione shook her head. "They are both way too much trouble for my taste. I would lose my mind dating one of them."

"Well, I mean you only know two more Weasley's."

"Yeah and one of them has what I have and I don't really fancy witches. So that just leaves one." said Hermione smiling and intertwining her fingers with Ron.

Ron looked down at their hands and then back at her. He started blushing hard.

"How long?" he asked

"Since you told Malfoy to eat slugs." said Hermione, blushing as well. "Although back then, I really didn't know how to feel about all that. I was only 12 after all. And I thought it would go away, but as we grew, my feelings did too."

"Mine did too. But I didn't figure it out until the Yule Ball when you chose Vicky over me." said Ron with a smirk.

"His name is Viktor, and I didn't choose him over you, you just didn't ask me." huffed Hermione.

"I did too."

"No you didn't. You had finally realized that I was indeed a girl, and then you asked if I would go with one of you because it would be sad for a girl to show up alone." said Hermione with a matter of fact look on her face.

"Yeah...not my best moment. But I wished I would have asked you properly instead of yelling at Fleur. You looked gorgeous that night." blushed Ron, thinking back when he saw Hermione in that periwinkle dress.

"Thank you. I would say the same about you, but then I would be lying." giggled Hermione.

"Oi! I was dashing. Padma said so." said Ron laughing, poking Hermione in her side.

"Padma was trying to be EXTREMELY nice." said Hermione.

"Anyways, enough of that. How long do we have left to be normal teenagers?"

Hermione looked down at her watch. "Five minutes." she said.

"That's not a lot of time. There is something else that I want to do that a regular teenage boy would do with a regular teenage girl."

Hermione smiled as Ron leaned in and kissed her. This kiss felt a whole lot different from the desperate one that had months ago. He wanted Hermione to feel what he truly felt about her. He wanted every part of her in more ways than one, her heart for starters.

Hermione straddled Ron's lap as she deepened the kiss, her fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck. He held onto her waist, rubbing his thumb across the small amount of her exposed soft skin.

Ron felt as if he didn't want to do anything else in the world but travel on the train and be close to Hermione. She made him feel as if everything was right in the world. No Voldemort, no Death Eaters, no one trying to kill his best friend. It was just him, Hermione, and peace.

And in a mere few seconds, the peace was over. The train had pulled into the station.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, each one disappointed that their moment had to come to an end.

Ron held Hermione close to him, not wanting to ever let her go. "I want to be with you." he whispered in her ear.

Hermione's heart sung. She had been wanting to hear those six words for such a long time. However, this was the wrong time for them to be said.

"We have to wait to be normal teenagers remember Ron?" she whispered back sadly. "We have to be there for Harry."

"Harry. Right." said Ron nodding his head sadly.

The two reluctantly let go of each other just seconds before Harry came back in the cabin. They grabbed their trunks along with Ginny's and exited the train.

Normal life would unfortunately have to wait.


	9. Chapter 9: The Wedding Kiss

Everything in **bold** is taken directly from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows and is not written by me.

Song lyric: 'I wonder why it is that I don't argue like this with anyone but you." -Corinne Bailey Rae Like A Star shall also be in **bold**.

* * *

Deathly Hallows: The Wedding Kiss

The vows were exchanged. The beautiful bride had been kissed. And Ron Weasley was ready to punch a git in the face.

Why the hell did Fleur invite that tosser, Viktor Krum? How dare she! Surely she knew that Ron despised him more than Voldemort.

And what the bloody hell was he playing at, telling Hermione she was beautiful? Hermione was more than that. She looked absolutely gorgeous, she already knew that. She didn't need a prat like him to tell her.

And now he was coming over to where they were sitting? ' _Oh no old man. You will not win this round.'_ said Ron to himself.

 **Viktor Krum had dropped into Luna's vacant seat. Hermione looked pleasurably flustered but this time Krum had not come to compliment her. With a scowl on his face he said, "Who is that man in the yellow?"**

 **"That's Xenophilius Lovegood, he's the father of a friend of ours," said Ron. His pugnacious tone indicated that they were not about to laugh at Xenophilius, despite the clear provocation.**

 **"Come and dance," he added abruptly to Hermione.**

 **She looked taken aback, but pleased too, and got up.**

Ron took Hermione by the hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. A slow song had began to play. Ron placed his hands on Hermione's waist as she nervously put her hands on Ron's shoulders.

"Don't be nervous." said Ron. "One thing I do know how to do well is dance. As many weddings I have been to in my short lifetime, I had better know."

Hermione smiled, nerves slowly leaving as she moved her hands from Ron shoulder's to the back of his neck. Ron then pulled Hermione in a bit closer to him as he moved his hands to the small of her back.

The two swayed to the rhythm of the music, their eyes locked on each others. Ron spun Hermione out and then back into him again, causing her to feel as if she were lighter than air.

"So the Weasley King really can dance? I must say I am impressed." said Hermione grinning.

"Skilled in the air as well as on the ground." laughed Ron.

"Well this is very nice." said Hermione, lightly stroking Ron's hair.

"It is. I'm kind of glad that I asked you before Vicky did." said Ron, instantly wanting to take the words back.

Hermione stopped moving and glared up at Ron. "Are you serious? You just asked me to dance so VIKTOR couldn't? Oh you are so insufferable Ronald Weasley!" she shouted, turning and walking away angrily towards the opening of the tent.

"Shit." said Ron following after her.

Hermione was furious. How dare he! Viktor was nothing but a friend, something she had reiterated numerous times to Ron, and he still hadn't gotten it through his thick skull. She didn't want to be anywhere near the prat, so she walked out to the tree that sat in front of the Weasley's pond.

Unfortunately for her, Ron had followed her every step of the way.

"Mione please don't be like this." he said when he had caught up with her.

"You should tell yourself that! Why did you just ruin a perfectly good moment with your jealousy? Here I am thinking that you wanted to dance with me because it meant something to you, when really you just didn't want Viktor around me!"

"Hermione Granger that's not true! It did mean something to me. It does. But you're right. I didn't want him around you. You still don't seem to get it do you?"

"Get what Ronald?!" yelled Hermione, standing up. "That you are blindly jealous of someone that you need not be jealous of?!"

"No! That I just want you to myself!" yelled Ron. "You should know this by now. Krum likes you, and he is better than me, and I don't want to be that best friend that just gets caught in the bloody friend zone when that git is around. I don't want to lose you to him. I don't want to lose you to anyone. I care too much about you!"

Ron put his arms around Hermione and crushed her into him. Hermione lifted her arms and put them around him, hugging him back.

"Why do we always do this to each other?" asked Hermione, her ear buried into Ron's chest, listening to his heartbeat, it slowly becoming her favorite sound.

Ron grinned and put his chin on top of Hermione's head. "Would we be us if we didn't make shit complicated?"

"Language...and probably not. **I wonder why it is. I don't argue like this with anyone but you**." said Hermione.

"Same here. But I like to argue with you. I'd rather argue with you than not go for months speaking to you." said Ron, taking Hermione by the chin.

He kissed her forehead tenderly and sweetly. He kept his lips on her forehead as they slowly swayed to the music that they could faintly hear in the background.

Ron opened his eyes to look deep into Hermione's big brown ones. He could feel the words hanging on his tongue, begging to be said.

"Hermione, I...hold up."

* * *

Ron saw the reflection of a light in Hermione's eyes. He looked up and behind him and spied what appeared to be a shooting star. Only it was much bigger and seemed to be shooting towards the tent. Hermione and Ron ran as fast as they could back to it. They ran up to Harry, him standing around as if he was in a trance.

Something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

Everything seemed fuzzy, slow. Many people were only just realizing that something strange had happened; heads were still turning toward the silver cat as it vanished. Silence spread outward in cold ripples from the place where the Patronus had landed. Then somebody screamed.

Ron took off after the scream that had belonged to Ginny to see if she was okay

Harry and Hermione threw themselves into the panicking crowd. Guests were sprinting in all directions; many were Disapparating; the protective enchantments around the Burrow had broken.

"Ron!" Hermione cried. "Ron, where are you?"

As they pushed their way across the dance floor, Harry saw cloaked and masked figures appearing in the crowd; then he saw Lupin and Tonks, their wands raised, and heard both of them shout, "Protego!", a cry that was echoed on all sides.

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione called, half sobbing as she and Harry were buffered by terrified guests: Harry seized her hand to make sure they weren't separated as a streak of light whizzed over their heads, whether a protective charm or something more sinister he did not know.

And then Ron was there. He caught hold of Hermione's free arm, and Harry felt her turn on the spot; sight and sound were extinguished as darkness pressed in upon him; all he could feel was Hermione's hand as he was squeezed through space and time, away from the Burrow, away from the descending Death Eaters, away, perhaps, from Voldemort himself.


	10. Chapter 10: The Surprise Kiss

Deathly Hallows: The Surprise Kiss

Hermione had drank at least four cups of tea in the last two hours. She was worried sick about Ron, who had been gone way longer than intended.

They took turns daily scoping out the entrance to the ministry. They were trying to figure out who would be the most inconspicuous employees to use to turn into, as they wanted to get in and out as quickly and as safely as they could.

It was Ron's day and he was only supposed to be gone until 6. It was now 9 at night and Hermione was beginning to panic.

Harry looked at his worried friend, equally as worried as she was, but was not trying to show it.

"Hermione relax. Ron's fine. He might have dozed off of even tried to see his parents to make sure the family was okay." suggested Harry, thinking it would put her mind at ease.

It didn't.

"You know full well he should not do such a thing!" yelled Hermione. "He shouldn't do things like that! What if something happens to him?!"

Harry sighed. "Think Hermione. My parents are dead. Yours are safe in Australia. We don't have to worry about anything. Ron does. He had a whole huge family to worry over and what's worse, Ginny is back at Hogwarts where Snape is the headmaster. The school is being ran by Death Eaters. He can't help but want to make sure they are okay. If you were in his situation, you would be the same way."

Hermione was about to retort when she heard the front door open and a voice coming from the hallway. "I didn't kill you blah blah blah..."

"Ron!" she yelled as she ran out the sitting room and crashed into him.

"Oof!" said Ron as Hermione impacted so hard, it almost knocked the breath out of him and caused him to almost drop the box he was holding. "Careful! Yeah, it's me. Sorry I'm late."

Hermione slapped Ron on the arm. 'What the heck are you playing at? Why were you gone for so long?!"

"Ah Ron, you're here." said Harry patting Ron on the back. "Right, well, I'm going to sleep. Not in the mood to hear this row. G'Night." Harry turned and quickly walked up the steps, escaping to Sirius's bedroom.

Hermione glared daggers at Ron. Ron rolled his eyes and went up the steps as well, heading towards the room that he and Hermione slept in.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Ronald Weasley!" yelled Hermione stomping after him. Ron appeared to be ignoring her as the girl ranted and raved following behind him.

He walked into their room, Hermione at his heels. Hermione was furious at him for not responding to her. She slammed the door and turned him around forcibly.

"ARE YOU HEARING WHAT I'M SAYING?!" shouted Hermione.

"Close your eyes." said Ron calmly.

Hermione stared hard at Ron. "You want me to what?!" she snapped.

"I want you to close your eyes." he said once again.

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine." she growled closing her eyes.

About a minute later, Ron was done with what he was doing.

"Now you can open them.

Hermione opened her eyes and gasped.

There on the dresser sat a huge double chocolate cake in the look and shape of a book. On the cover of the book were the words 'Hogwarts, A History ', her favorite book about Hogwarts to read. A number 18 candle casted a soft glow.

"Ron..."

"What kind of best friend would I be if I had forgotten your birthday, Mione?" said Ron, his lopsided grin plastered on his face.

"I...you remembered? I had forgotten my own birthday." whispered Hermione.

"I figured out that you did a couple days ago. You had become so in routine lately that I knew it would probably slip your mind. I couldn't let that happen. So, while I was out, I had snuck into the twin's shop and asked them to floo Mum and she baked this for you. I know it was a risk and I know you are pissed at me, but I just wanted to try and do something sweet for you before we did the mental shit."

Hermione wiped a tear that had escaped her eye. She walked over to the cake and admired it. It was perfect.

"Make a wish." said Ron, pointing to the candle.

Did she have anything to wish for at the moment? Sure there was a war brewing right outside the door, but at that moment, everything in Hermione's world was just fine. Her parents were safe, her best friends (though one was sleep) were with her, and the person that she had come to cherish the most risked getting caught just so she could have a nice little birthday.

She smiled as she blew out the candle. She then pulled Ron into her, hugging him tight.

"Thank you Ron. It's the kindest thing anyone had ever done for me." she said, smiling up and him.

Ron grinned and took Hermione's lips with his, kissing her slowly and lovingly. Hermione felt as if she was flying as she kissed him back, matching the movement of his lips.

If nothing else confirmed her feelings that she had for Ron, his sweet gesture solidified it. She was done. She was in deeply and entirely in love with Ronald Weasley. And that was more than likely never going to change.

When the kiss was over, Ron looked upon the face that he had long decided that he wanted to fall asleep and wake up to for the rest of his life and smiled.

'Happy Birthday Hermione." he said.


	11. Chapter 11: The Make Up Kiss

Deathly Hallows: The Make Up Kiss

He had left them that stormy night. He had walked out of the tent fuming, the locket ruling his emotions like a puppeteer ruled over his marionette.

She had chased after him calling his name, begging for him not to leave them. Not to leave her.

He wanted her to come with him. He thought that she would. He figured that she cared enough about him to come with him. He would have done the same if it was the other way around. But she had refused, and his anger caused him to leave.

For weeks he was gone. Hermione would cry herself to sleep almost every night, while Harry would secretly wish for his best friend's return.

Then suddenly, he was there. Harry had woken Hermione up and she had popped out of the tent to see Ron's face.

She wanted to hug, kiss, and kill him all at the same time. She had listened to his story about him being kidnapped and how he escaped to Shell Cottage and how the deluminator had led him back to them. To her.

And while inside she felt like it was the single most romantic most sweetest story she had ever heard in her entire life, she was still angry with him.

She hadn't talked to him unless absolutely necessary. She didn't even look his way if she could help it. It was too much. She wasn't ready to forgive him.

Ron felt horrible about what was going on, but he knew he deserved it. He had abandoned his best friends. While they were out there almost getting killed, he was regaining his strength back at his brother's home.

He felt ashamed, but at the same time, he felt absolutely wonderful to be back amongst them, no matter how much Hermione refused to speak to him.

They had just set up camp again after that horrible visit with Xenophilius Lovegood, the man almost handing them over to the Death Eaters thinking that they would give Luna back to him.

The Erumpent horn had blown up and destroyed the Lovegood home with the trio barely escaping. Who knew what would have happened had they stuck around. They all could have died or been captured.

Ron had finally had enough of being iced out. He asked Harry if he wouldn't mind taking his watch for the night. He and Hermione were going to sit and talk this out, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her camp bed reading The Beedle and the Bard once again, trying to piece together the Deathly Hallows story, and if it was of any significance to the hunt. Ron came into her little makeshift room, zipping up the privacy curtain she had put up as a door.

Hermione glanced up at Ron and then back down at her book, pretending to read. She had a feeling that him and her were about to do a great deal of shouting.

Ron stood and glared at Hermione, who continued to pretend he wasn't there.

"Really Mione? You are going to act as if I'm not standing here?" asked Ron annoyed.

Hermione continued to pretend to be engrossed in her book. Ron promptly snatched the book out of her hand and threw it onto the floor.

"Ron!" snapped Hermione.

"Don't 'Ron' me Hermione! I'm tired of you not talking to me! We are going to get to the bottom of this!"

"I'd rather not." said Hermione glaring at him. "You may not want to hear what I have to say."

"On the contrary, I would love to hear what you want to yell at me about. So go on, get to it." said Ron, purposely antagonizing her. As much as he didn't like doing it, he knew that it was the only way he would get anything out of her.

Hermione tried to keep calm, but she felt her blood starting to boil. "I assure you Ronald, you don't."

"Don't call me Ronald." said Ron.

"Excuse me?" questioned Hermione

"Well, since you won't bloody talk to me, you lose your privilege to call me by my whole first name." said Ron, crossing his arms.

"You're being absolutely ridiculous." said Hermione, placing her hands on her hips.

"And you're being a stubborn git." said Ron knowing that he had her as soon and she gave him that look.

Hermione lost it. "Oh I'm the stubborn git? You are the one who wouldn't listen to me and was so intent on leaving us Ron!"

"I already told you I wanted to come back as soon as I left!" shouted Ron.

"Wanting and doing it are two different things Ronald!" Hermione shouted back.

"Don't call me Ronald! And it's kind of hard to apparate back when you're surrounded by snatchers, Mione. Maybe you should bloody try it sometime!"

"If I can't call you Ronald, you can't call me Mione!"

"Oh that's rich! I tried and tried and tried to find you, I saw the scarf! I bloody looked everywhere! Wasn't that enough?!"

"NO IT WASN'T! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU ABANDONED ME AND YOUR BEST FRIEND BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID LOCKET! I CHASED AFTER YOU! I BEGGED YOU TO STAY! AND YOU KEPT GOING! YOU LEFT ME!" cried out Hermione, tears streaming down her face.

Ron's demeanor swiftly softened. "Come here." he said, pulling Hermione into a hug, holding her as tight as he could without hurting her, as she cried in his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have left. I should have been stronger. I should have bared with it. I'll never ever do something stupid like that ever again, do you hear me? Please Mione..." he said, tears falling from his eyes into Hermione's hair.

Hermione looked up at Ron"s now tear covered face. "Don't ever leave me again." she said as she jumped up on him and crashed her lips into his.

Ron caught her legs and held on as Hermione aggressively attacked Ron's lips. Ron kissed back with just as much force and feeling. The anger, hurt, and lust transferred from her lips to his. He laid her on the camp bed, climbing over top of her, lips never leaving hers.

Hermione' instincts kicked in as she ran her hands up Ron's shirt and felt up his back. Ron moaned softly at her touch. He broke away and pulled off his shirt, exposing his fragile looking, but still somewhat built body. He moved his lips from hers to her neck, nibbling and kissing on her as if she was a chocolate frog.

Hermione moaned as Ron ran his hands up her shirt, his touch warm and gentle. Though she wanted to take her shirt off badly, she suddenly felt nervous. These past months hadn't been easy, and she had lost a lot of weight. She felt as if she was nothing but skin and bones.

As if he could read her mind, Ron whispered in her ear. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but I guarantee you I'll still think you're beautiful."

Hermione smiled as she sat up and took off her shirt. Ron had seen Hermione in a bikini last summer at the Burrow, so he could tell that she had indeed gotten much smaller. But he didn't care. He wouldn't have cared if she was as tiny as a stick or as large as a whale, just as long as she was Hermione.

"See? Still beautiful. And you was worried." he said as he kissed on her collarbone and down to her chest. His hands massaged her stomach gently, feeling the long scar she had gotten at the Department of Mysteries.

He gently kissed her scar, his kisses feeling warm against her damaged skin as he made her feel better.

"You have too many clothes on." whispered Hermione.

Ron looked up quickly, surprised that Hermione would say something like that. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and as he got up and took off his jeans, he removed hers as well. They then crawled back into the camp bed.

Ron felt as if he was going to lose control of himself. He kissed her hard as he ran his hand up her thigh, excited to be able to feel this unexplored skin.

When he had gotten to her knickers, Hermione bit onto Ron's lip, the pain and pleasure of it causing him to grip at her knickers.

"Don't do that, Hermione." growled Ron.

"Why?"

"Because i won't be able to stop myself from going farther."

"What if I want you to?" she whispered softly and seductively.

Ron's eyes grew big as something else grew harder and harder. "Damn Hermione are you sure?" he asked, eyes staring intently into hers.

Hermione smiled. "I'm positive. Have been for a long time. I was just...too mad to want to do anything with you."

"Merlin woman, you're driving me mental!" said Ron as he went back to attacking her neck, hand slowly slipping into her knickers.

He could feel her softness and his finger was so eager to touch. As he was about stick his finger inside of her...

"Ron? Hermione? Come quick!" yelled Harry from outside.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in shock. Hermione tried hard not to giggle.

"Fuck." whispered Ron, feeling very much defeated. Harry had the worse timing known to man.

"IS IT IMPORTANT?" he yelled.

"Uhhhhhh YES!" yelled Harry back.

Hermione couldn't hold her laugh back any longer. She busted out laughing as she laid under an extremely frustrated Ron.

"ANYTIME NOW!" yelled Harry once again.

"Come on love, he sounds serious." said Hermione, giggling as she pushed Ron off of her and started putting back on her clothes.

Ron grumbled and muttered things like 'bloody wanker' and 'cockblock' as he got dressed. When they finished putting on their clothes, Ron grabbed Hermione and gave her a strong but quick kiss.

"When we are done with this git, we are going to finish this woman!" said Ron.

"You're right about that. And I forgive you." said Hermione smiling.


	12. Chapter 12: The Hero Kiss

Everything in **bold** is taken directly from Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows and is not my own writing.

Also, there will be words taken from my other story, Harry Potter and the Other Side. Those words are my writing and will be in _italics_.

* * *

Deathly Hallows: The Hero Kiss

"I never, ever, want to see the inside of that horrible place again." said Hermione as she and Ron headed back to the Room of Requirement, arms full of Basilisk fangs that they had just acquired from the Chamber Of Secrets.

"I strongly agree, love." said Ron. "But now we can finally end this."

They had just returned from the depths of the school, where in their second year, Ron and Harry had went to save Ginny from Tom Riddle.

Hermione was petrified at the time and Ron hadn't made it as far as Harry, as he was stuck babysitting an obliviated Lockhart. So when they had reached the great Chamber, they hadn't known what to expect.

The giant skeleton of the basilisk laid there, fangs still filled with poison. They had extracted many fangs, not knowing how many they would need.

While they were down there, Hermione faced her deepest darkest fears as she was the one to destroy Helga Hufflepuff's cup.

 _Hermione placed the cup on the floor. Sensing what was to come, the cup shook and came to life._

 _"I have seen your heart, and it is mine"_

 _"Don't listen to it Mione!" Ron screamed._

 _"Born a Mudblood. Born to a family that doesn't understand you. Teased and ridiculed for being an insufferable know it all!"_

 _Suddenly the smoke took on the shapes of Ron and Hermione's parents. She stood frozen looking at them._

 _"Hermione stab it now!" Ron screamed._

 _"You're such a stupid bitch Hermione Granger" the smoky Ron spat smiling an evil smile. "Did you seriously think I would fall in love with you? A Muggleborn? How dare you think I would mix my pureblood with yours! You're only good for one thing, and that's laying on your back you filthy Mudblood!'_

 _No. It couldn't be true. Ron would never call her a Mudblood._

 _"HERMIONE DON'T BELIEVE IT! STAB THE MOTHERFUCKER!"_

 _"You vile girl!" The smoky image of her mum said. "How dare you use magic against us! But in a way, we are thankful. We can forget we ever had such a loony daughter."_

 _"Stupid stupid girl" the image of her dad said. "You are a disgrace"_

 _"You are nothing. Nothing. Nothing." they all said together._

 _Hermione started to cry tears of anger and pain._

 _"HERMIONE!"_

 _'Ron...the real Ron...he's calling my name.' thought Hermione_

 _"STAB IT! STAB IT! BLOODY HELL HERMIONE STAB IT!"_

 _Hermione raised her arms and came down with the fang as hard as she could into the cup._

 _Instantly the images disappeared._

 _She dropped the fang and collapsed onto the ground sobbing. Ron ran over to her and scooped her up into his arms._

 _"Whatever that fucker said to you, was a lie. Every single bit of it. All lies."_

 _"You... You called me... You called me a Mudblood..." said Hermione shakily._

 _"I would never." said Ron sincerely. "Never."_

 _"My parents...they.."_

 _"They love you Mione. It lied. It's over now though. You were brilliant Hermione!" said Ron._

* * *

The two friends felt as if they had overcame the biggest obstacle in the world. Both of them were running and laughing at their triumph.

Hermione felt extremely elated. Ron had done so much to get them there. He had to mimic Harry's parseltongue, something that they both thought wouldn't work, he had navigated them through tunnels that he hadn't even seen, and he had successfully flew them out of the chamber while carrying the dangerous fangs.

In her eyes, Ron had went from her knight from first year, to truly being her king. And she was tremendously proud of him.

They made it up to the Room of Requirement where they spotted Harry looking absolutely frantic.

 **"Where the hell have you been?" Harry shouted.**

 **"Chamber of Secrets," said Ron.**

 **"Chamber...what?" said Harry, coming to an unsteady halt before them.**

 **"It was Ron, all Ron's idea!" said Hermione breathlessly. "Wasn't it absolutely brilliant? There we were, after we left, and I said to Ron, even if we find the other one, how are we going to get rid of it? We still hadn't got rid of the cup! And then he thought of it! The basilisk!"**

 **"What the..?"**

 **"Something to get rid of Horcruxes," said Ron simply.**

 **Harry's eyes dropped to the objects clutched in Ron and Hermione's arms: great curved fangs; torn, he now realized, from the skull of a dead basilisk.**

 **"But how did you get in there?" he asked, staring from the fangs to Ron. "You need to speak Parseltongue!"**

 **"He did!" whispered Hermione. "Show him, Ron!"**

 **Ron made a horrible strangled hissing noise.**

 **"It's what you did to open the locket," he told Harry apologetically. "I had to have a few goes to get it right, but," he shrugged modestly, "we got there in the end."**

 **"He was amazing!" said Hermione. "Amazing!"**

 **"So..." Harry was struggling to keep up. "So..."**

 **"So we're another Horcrux down," said Ron, and from under his jacket he pulled the mangled remains of Hufflepuff's cup. "Hermione stabbed it. Thought she should. She hasn't had the pleasure yet."**

 **"Genius!" yelled Harry.**

 **"It was nothing," said Ron, though he looked delighted with himself.**

"Nothing? Nothing? Ron you were absolutely brilliant!" said Hermione as if she was a proud cheerleader.

Ron blushed, feeling wonderful that Hermione had shown him such appreciation.

"Well the other Order members have come through, we need to go and help them." said Harry.

"What about Ginny?" asked Ron anxiously.

"She's fine. She's in the Ravenclaw common room safe." said Harry smiling.

 **"Hang on a moment!" said Ron sharply. "We've forgotten someone!"**

 **"Who?" asked Hermione.**

 **"The house-elves, they'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they?"**

 **"You mean we ought to get them fighting?" asked Harry.**

 **"No," said Ron seriously, "I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want anymore Dobbies, do we? We can't order them to die for us ¨**

 **There was a clatter as the basilisk fangs cascaded out of Hermione's arms. Running at Ron, she flung them around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Ron threw away the fangs and broomstick he was holding and responded with such enthusiasm that he lifted Hermione off her feet.**

Hermione and Ron had lost themselves. The both of them could feel the emotion of pure love flowing from each other, nothing else in the world existed. They weren't in a castle that was under siege by an evil wizard and an army of Death Eaters outside the doors. They were back at the Burrow. In the sunlit field, safe, warm, content, and in love.

 **"Is this the moment?" Harry asked weakly, and when nothing happened except that Ron and Hermione gripped each other still more firmly and swayed on the spot, he raised his voice. "Oi! There's a war going on here!"**

 **Ron and Hermione broke apart, their arms still around each other.**

 **"I know, mate," said Ron, who looked as though he had recently been hit on the back of the head with a Bludger, "so it's now or never, isn't it?"**

 **"Never mind that, what about the Horcrux?" Harry shouted. "D'you think you could just...just hold it in until we've got the diadem?"**

 **"Yeah...right...sorry... " said Ron, and he and Hermione set about gathering up fangs, both pink in the face.**

Harry gave them a knowing grin and took off as Ron and Hermione finished picking up the fangs.

"If I don't get to tell you before something happens-"

"Don't talk like that Ronald Weasley!" interrupted Hermione.

"Let me finish." said Ron. "I just wanted to let you know that-"

"No Ron! interrupted Hermione again. "Tell me later, when this is over and we start our normal teenage life."


	13. Epilogue: The Unbreakable Vow Kiss

And we have come to the end of this flufftastic story!

If you have read my profile or any of my other stories you already know how I like my pairings. So there will be pairings in here and mannerisms that will be OC.

You've been warned.

* * *

Epilogue: The Unbreakable Vow Kiss

 _August 2003_

Harry stood proudly between Ron and Bill as they waited for Hermione. George was on the other side of Bill. Ron couldn't stop fidgeting, and it was making Harry nervous, although he had no reason to be. He had had his day 6 months ago, so had absolutely nothing to be worrying about.

"Ron, you've faced death the majority of your teenaged years. Why are you acting like this is worse?" asked Harry.

Ron glared at his best friend/best man. "I never said this was worse. But what if she finally comes to her senses or something and decides to make a run for it?"

"Ron, you and Hermione have been together for five years. She hasn't left you once, so she isn't going to now. You have nothing to worry about." said Harry giving Ron a reassuring pat on the back.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one about to marry the brightest witch of our age. You know how she overanalyzes things." said Ron.

Bill rolled his eyes at his youngest brother. "You're right Ronnie. She is probably sitting back there in her dress right now. crying to our sister and Harry's wife about how she is making the biggest mistake of her life, and that she should have left you ages ago for someone who was less of a prat than you."

"Bill..." growled Ron.

"And now she is changing her heels out for trainers and is running as fast as she can outside the church, to her secret lover Viktor Krum, who is waiting to sweep her away on his broom." finished George.

Ron glared daggers at him. "You two can go fuck yourselves." he said with a sneer.

Bill laughed. "Relax Ronnie. Hermione adores you. She's probably just as nervous as you are, but she is coming down that aisle."

Ron stood straight up as the music started to play. He watched as Hermione's bridesmaids, Parvati Patil (now Potter) and Luna walked down. Parvati shot Harry a wink and blew a kiss. Ron rolled his eyes as Harry gave his wife a small wave.

He watched with amusement as George and Angelina's three year old son Freddy walked just as slowly as his mum had showed him so he wouldn't drop the rings off the pillow. When he got to the end of the aisle, he jumped proudly.

"DADDY, DADDY! I DIDN'T DROP THEM!" he said as he leaped over to George, now waving the pillow. Luckily the rigs were magically bonded to the pillow until Ron and Hermione would touch them.

Next came 5 year old Victoire, being as elegant as a five year old flower girl could, throwing flower petals down gently, like Fleur had showed her. Bill couldn't help but shed a tear at his little princess, as she smiled widely and proudly.

Next was the maid of honor Ginny, looking half annoyed that she had to be wearing heels and half happy that she was there. A whistle came out of nowhere and she rolled her eyes and giggled softly.

Ron huffed and whispered to Harry. "Remind me again why we invited the great ferret?"

"Because Ginny insisted that her boyfriend should be here. It still sounds weird calling Draco Malfoy her bloody boyfriend." said Harry.

"Platinum blonde git." mumbled Ron.

The wedding march started playing. Everyone stood up and looked towards the door.

And there she was.

Ron couldn't help but tear up as he looked at his gorgeous bride to be, draped in ivory. She looked like an angel as she glided down the aisle with her dad, followed by Harry's godson Teddy Lupin, as he was holding up Hermione's long veil.

Everyone in the room seemed to have disappeared once Ron and Hermione locked eyes. Hermione thought he was the most handsome man she had ever seen in the world. She had been almost falling apart as she was getting dressed earlier, thinking Ron had finally came to his senses and realized he was about to marry the most stubborn witch he had ever met and had made a run for it, but there he was. Waiting for her. Smiling.

When she got to the end, her dad giving her away in tears, she took Ron's hand and faced him. The two looked lovingly at each other as the minister started talking.

The two exchanged 'I dos', vows (which ended with Ron calling her the most wonderful person he knew, and Hermione saying that she would always be around to get the dirt off of his nose), and rings. Tge minister finally said those words that the two were anxious to hear.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Ron took Hermione into his arms, dipped her, and pressed his lips softly to hers. It seemed like all 12 years of them knowing each other, every tear shed, every triumph, every good, bad, wrong, right, beautiful, and loving word shared, every single emotion they felt for each other was put into their kiss. And it was wonderful.

So wonderful that the two forgot themselves and had to be reminded to stop, as Harry tugged on Ron's tux.

Ron, still holding his now wife looked up and blushed. "Oh, you people are still here?" he said. The congregation laughed.

* * *

The reception had been wonderful and truly eventful. Bill and Charlie had introduced Hermione's parents to fire whisky, causing them to need help home early, as they were way too hammered to drive. Draco had actually proposed to Ginny after making a toast to Ron and Hermione (much to Ron's annoyance), and she had said yes. Hermione had found one of her cousins making out with Neville Longbottom in a coat closet.

The two of them danced slowly as the music played on. Both of them completely wrapped up in each other.

"When you first met me, did you ever even dream that we would be here right now?" asked Hermione.

"To be honest, I didn't think we would even be friends remember? You made me feel like a fool. It's leviOOOOOOOOOsa, am I correct?" joked Ron.

Hermione laughed. "Am I still a nightmare?"

"More like a dream come true." said Ron, kissing her on the cheek.

'You're so sweet. Hard to believe you were the one calling me a know it all and making fun of me and my cat."

"Crookshanks still hates me. He just can't take it that he isn't the only ginger in your life" laughed Ron.

Hermione smiled as she played with the back of Ron's head. "He'll be okay. He loves you, and so do I. I'm happy that you finally made me a Weasley."

"I love you too. But you know I would have made you a Weasley right after the war, if that was what you wanted."

"I already had what I wanted which was you. I didn't mind the wait. Now I can focus on having all of your babies." said Hermione.

"Can we start right now?" said Ron mischievously.

"You're insufferable." laughed Hermione.

Ron took Hermione's by the chin and kissed her deep.

"I love you Ronald Weasley." Hermione whispered.

"And I love you Hermione Granger-Weasley." said Ron, taking Hermione's lips once again.

~Fin~


End file.
